ressurection of chaos
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: sonic was an ordinary hedgehog until he saved a purple cat's life from a falling i-beam and became a blood warrior. but now he is getting some flashes of a different life. now with the mystery of what these flashes mean sonic and his new yet familiar mistress blaze must fight the supernatural and solve the mystery. book one starts now.


Reserection of chaos book 1

summary: sonic the hedgehog was an ordanary mobian untill he saved a purple cat from a steel i beam. Now he must protect her as a blood warrior. What's odd with this picture is that sonic seems to know her and keeps having flashs of another life where he has super speed and many forms that resemble some relics he had back in his attic. This blood warrior must find out what the flashs mean in order to better figure out what he is.

Opening: speed break by wild cards.

now is the time

the day has arrived

it is time to accelerate your life!

Let's go now is time,

speed up your world,

time to accelerate,

(sonic was seen walking downtown with his school uniform on as he looked at the sky, a purple cat was seen before a i-beam started to fall above her)

break free of the constraints of time!

Go forth and free your soul!

Time is now,

to break out,

when I was alone,

I spent so much time,

(sonic was seen ushing her out of the way before being crushed by the beam before a flash of light erupted before sonic sped by in a blur while shadowed out forms of a hedgehog was seen with diffrent aura's as the same cat appeared with her hands in flames)

running to the next day,

it's time to speed break,

the dark memories are,

just slowing me down,

release your burden,

(sonic was seen with a bat and wolf as they and a mettalic female bird faced all kinds of yokai as he foucussed on the odd energy he had causing a blue tinted wind to swirll around his hand creating a euopean sword that felt familier)

go free your soul,

and head to tomorrow,

time to break out of your limits,

let's go, one, two, and three,

acceleration break,

(the cat was seen with what seemed to be a chainsaw lined with seven retangular gems slashed at what seemed to be a black cat in a blue flame lined black outfit)

time is slowly going fast,

and I just can't break free of my own limits!

Let's go to the next day,

a new tomorrow,

is around the next corner,

let's break free,

(sonic was seen by her side fighting a black hedgehog that was familier to him with his sword and erupted in a golden aura charging at the hedgehog before the entire area became a black void where it was only him and the purple cat.)

accelerate my speed,

the time is now,

to break free of my limits,

the days I spent wondering,

are now fading fast,

acceleration to the next adventure,

the world is just outside,

(sonic aproached her before giving her a kiss shattering the void to reveal a mansion as they pulled out and he smiled at her before seven gems appeared around him causing his blue quils to turn gold as his eyes became crimsion and he started to float above the ground)

waiting for me to break free,

it is time, to break out my top speed,

I will never let my own limits slow me down!

It's time to speed break,

(super sonic flew at what seemed to be a army of robots and a water humaniod sword in hand before shooting a sonic wind at them slicing the robots in half.)

break the limit to go on,

flying high is my soul,

let's accelerate to the next day,

let's go speed break,

to the next adventure!

(super sonic flew at the being as the screen froze as the title appeared with the various items sonic knows to give him a super form framed it with the title's background being the sacred swords crossed.)

chapter one- enter the hero sonic!

Sonic the hedgehog or as he's more commenly known as hiro hiyorimi an adverage high school student who just graduated. He was a blue humaniod hedgehog with emerald eyes in a white polo shirt and black jeans. His green nikes on his feet made a faint thud on the ground as he adjusted his gloves with his backpack resting on his shoulder. His quil-style was slightly neat yet messy a contradiction that seemed to fit him for some reason. He has no clue why people keep calling him sonic as he is not that speedy. He was looking at a peice of paper his older sister sawasa hiyorimi wrote the adress of her new job as a maid on with a letter asking if he can come visit. He would never admit it to his sister but sawasa was really dense but he wouldnt have her any other way.

-elsewhere-

over at a cafe a yellow hedgehog with black hair and emerald eyes in a maid outfit sneezed and blinked. "someone must be talking about me" she said as her somewhat large bust bounced. This was sawasa and she had no clue that every male in he place was staring at her chest untill her eye's suddenly became ice blue and she glared at the males. "what are you looking at perverts!" she yelled pulling out a hammer. Ya see whenever a pervert is around her she changes personalities in a flash and you dont want to be around her when that happens. Odd thing is she can't remember what she did when this happens. Oh well let's get back to sonic.

-with sonic/hiro at a bus stop-

he had just visited the place his sister worked at only to see a slightly abandoned mansion and a locked gate. No one was around there so he headed into town to find his sister. He was near a construction site and happened to look to his left spotting a lavender humaniod cat with a white mussle in a purple gothic dress and had what looked like a red gem on her forehead. hiro then felt a strange pain in his head and clapsed his hand to his temple. For about a few minutes he got flashes of the same cat only in a purple long sleave shirt and white pants and purple heels with her hands on fire surrounded by seven retangular gems. Her amber eyes looked determined. A voice the sounded familier shouted very vividly. "blaze! We will see each other again i promise as we share a special link so where ever you are i will always be there with you"

the flash ended and hiro blinked letting his hand drop. 'what was that was that cat's name blaze if so i wonder if this one is the same cat but that flash what did it mean' thought hiro. He heard a snap and quickly looked up above the cat to see a bunch of i-beams came free and was falling right at her. He just reacted on instinct and pushed her out of the way. Next thing he knew before darkness claimed him was a unusual pain. The cat sat there wide eyed as the blue hedgehog just saved her ife and was now under the metal beams uncouncious. She quickly ordered the metalic bird humaniod next to her to clear the beams from his body. She knew he was dying and when no one was looking said "you have risked your life for mine and for that i thank you here is your reward" before igniting a finger and placed the flame into his chest where his heart is. She could have sworn he smiled at the touch of the flame for a second.

Later that night hiro looked around to see he was on a tropical island/ruins before he saw seven diamond shaped gems that shown with their own colors:red, blue, green, yellow, white, cyan, and purple. They were on seven pillers surounding a massive green emerald. Near the emerald was a sword with the blade embedded in the ground. Near the gems were seven rings that was the same color as the respective gem. Sudenly he heard a few voices speaking with turns. The first one was male and seemed hot-headed, "the seven chaos emeralds gems of unold power each are the servers of the master emerald. They hold the potential of great miracale or a great disaster when all seven are together, only one person has ever mastered them." the next voice sounded arabian and female. "the seven world rings each repersenting a spasific emotion, only one person has traveled the one hundread and one nights to gather them and used only three to stop a djhin from using all seven becoming a incompleate monster and unleashed their true power." the last voice was also female but with out the accent. "the sacred sword caliburn only one person has weided it to stop the arthurian legends from becoming a white void and saved history in the process, this one person had a title: the knight of the wind whose master is the wind that blows free!"

hiro looked around identafying the objects as they were mentioned. The gems was the chaos emeralds, the rings was the world rings and the sword is the sacred sword caliburn! The large emerald must then be the master emerald. Hiro looked down to see a metalic gauntlet that only covered the hand and went up the wrist. He picked it up and put it on only then noticing his shoes was missing and a red and white pair of shoes was near him. They had a gold buckle on them to keep the shoes fastened. Hiro put them on and felt confused as he expertly put them on as if he did it many times before. He looked at the master emerald to see a bright flame burning inside. He felt a flash and woke up in themourge of a hospital. He was still in his clothes and sat up. He wondered where he was untill he remembered the beams and the purple cat. He walked out and soon spotted some wolfs heading to the mansion. He followed and once in the forrest hid by a tree to see the cat from before with the mettalic bird humaniod fighting the wolfs with a rapier and was that a tree? Near them was a large humaniod wolf in only a pair of pants. His black fur shown in the moonlight.

Hiro then had another flash of those retangular emeralds and blaze. He heard a voice say" the seven sol emeralds they are a varient of the chaos emeralds and ar weilded by princess blaze the cat. She once was a loner untill the one who weilds the wind warmed her heart and showed her what true friends are" he snapped out of it in time to see the huaniod wolf charge the cat. 'i can't let that guy kill her it's just not who i am' thought hiro before he felt what seemed to be a chaotic energy erupt inside him and he blured at a fast speed.

He appeared holding the wrist of the wolf and then roundhouse kicked the guy back. "hey mid-night stay away from her" said hiro suddenly cocky and tapped his foot. 'what am i doing' thought hiro as he felt wind swirll around his right hand. "who are you" growled the werewolf. "what you see is what you get just a guy who loves adventure" shrugged hiro. He turned his head to look at the purple cat. "you okay blaze i may not know what's going on but you better let me handle this guy" said hiro. The cat froze at hearing her name. 'how does he know my name only my family knows my real name! Just who is this guy that i made into my blood warrior' thought blaze.

Hiro turned his name back to the wolf. "well fangs time to put you in your place" said hiro as he felt the wind become visable around his hand. "sonic wind!" called sonic punching the air in the werewolf' direction. The werewolf was surprised and sonic blured before appearing aboved the werewolf. He curled up into a ball and spunn becoming a saw. He dashe like that at the werewolf sending him down back to ground. He uncurled and threw his hand to the side now waering the gauntlet. The wind swirlled and formed the sword caliburn. He shot down and slashed the wolf. He landed in front of blaze while standing in a defenscive stance. The wolf suddenly blured with his arm embedded into sonic's gut. Sonic winced then felt his sword glow blue as a voice rang in his head:'soul surge!' he felt his body move on it's own before slashing the wolf's arm off dislodging the arm from sonic's own body.

The werewolf finnally sucummed to his injuries and died on his back. Sonic stumbled only to be cuaght by blaze. "how do you know my name" asked blaze. "no clue it just popped into my head when i saw you i want some answers though but first i need some first aid" said hiro. "flan get the medacal kit and patch up his wounds" said blaze. "fuga" nodded the aparently female robot as she was also dressed as a maid and was that a screw in the back of her head and i mean oversised it replaced the maid like hat that came with the uniform. "and if you want to know my name is hiro hiyorimi but people keep calling me sonic for a odd reason i was just a ordanary teen today untill i jumped in to stop that guy" said hiro. "you mean lobo wildman yeah the speed surprised me and that wind attack you did. My name you seem to already know sonic i think it fits you" said blaze. "he asked you to take care of his sister with his final breath" said sonic as with his hearing he heard the wisper from lobo before he died. Sonic then went unconcious and flan then got to work mending him with blaze placing the flame onto his chest again. "sonic you are strange but you are now in my service my blood warrior you are definitly odd. Wait hiyorimi isnt that the ast name of my new maid she did mention a younger brother" said blaze.

Back in the cafe sawasa sat at a table with a parfe wondering where her brother might be and in the background was a pile of groaning men.(end chapter)

an: hey gang i got another new story here. I have no clue what caused me to think up this one but i think i did a goo job. Flan will get a better discription in the next chapter from sonic/hiro. This is only book one which is the first season of princess resurection with book two is the sonic generations thing the with book three being season two of pr. He will get his ex gear soon by chapter ten. Next time on ressurection of chaos: the invisible man and a explination!


End file.
